


The Beginning of What Happens Next

by Realstone



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realstone/pseuds/Realstone
Summary: Jadis has an interesting proposition for Rick and Michonne





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of the Walking Dead. I do own this story idea. It is one version of what I would like to have seen happen during Season 7 Episode 16.

Rick Grimes leader of the Alexandria community stood at the main gate as the last vehicle entered. Once he was sure the gate were secure, he walked toward the collection of vehicles containing their new allies. 

At the junction of the community’s main walkways, Rick stopped waiting for Daryl to join him.  
From there the two watched streams of individuals step out of the most unusual form of personal transportation he had seen since the beginning of the shit storm that had enveloped them. He watched Jadis, the group’s leader as her gaze took in the almost soundless readying for war surrounding her. He could read in her stance, her eyes that she knew his people were watching her and hers every movement.

Rick felt pride and hopefulness as the citizens of Alexandria assigned to work with their new allies moved into play. From his side view, Rick noted Daryl step into place beside him 

“Carl and Michonne?” Rick asked.

Daryl turned his body until he was facing the front gates before answering. “Carl is moving the last of the weapons and Michonne is almost ready.”

“Good,” Rick said with a nod.

“You trust this bunch?” Daryl asked, shifting his bow until it rested in the bend of his left arm.

Rick smiled and signaled to Francine who joined a small grouping of the Scavengers and motioned for them to follow her. “It is a matter of have to…until it no longer is,” Rick answered with a flatness and finality that Daryl understood. “Let’s greet our new friends,” he added with a hand on Daryl’s shoulder.

Fingers clasping the handle of his Colt Rick moved forward to where Jadis stood with her captains waiting several steps behind her. Both men stopped almost shoulder to shoulder when they were several feet away from the tall, resilient looking female.

Rick glanced at Daryl and to the woman in front of him. “Jadis, Daryl. If something happens and I am not available, and you need to know who to look to for answers; find any of my people. But final word will come from this man.”

“The swordsmen is you second, yes? I would speak with her.”

“Michonne?” Rick asked, confused at Jadis’ request.

“I would speak with her.”

“It will have to wait; she's not available.”

“Now,” Jadis demanded.

“Not now,” Daryl growled out.

“Speak with his woman, now,” Jadis said with a knowing that annoyed Daryl.

≠ ≠ ≠ ≠ ≠

Michonne tensed as she watched Rick, Daryl, and the Scavenger’s leader walk toward her. She and Rick had said their good lucks earlier, each trying to reassure the other that their plan would be successful and that they would be at home with their children at the end of this day. Her part of the plan built on the fact that only Carl and Daryl knew all the details of her movements and where she would eventually be stationed. So for Rick and Daryl to show up now could mean that something had gone wrong.

Michonne gave herself a mental swat in acknowledgment of a small flicker of possessiveness as she noticed how Jadis was maneuvering herself close to Rick. And since she had chastised herself she allowed herself another harsh thought. Doesn’t she have another change of clothes? Wearing black and leather in 80-degree weather in full sunlight is not only extra but dangerous. 

Michonne said nothing as the three joined her. Smooth, she thought to herself as Rick placed himself on one side of her while Daryl took the other. Rick broke eye contact with her as he nodded at Jadis to begin.

“Rick have proven his worth. We fight. We win,” Jadis said, as she stared at Rick.

“And you want…what?” Michonne asked.

“I would lay with him with your approval.”

Michonne’s gaze met Jadis’ ignoring Daryl’s look of shock. Then moved to Rick, who look tense and unsure, to the tip of her Katana resting lightly against the top of her boot. Her mind quickly cataloged all the possible ways she could or should respond. A slight smile formed on her lips as she settled on the action she felt best for the current situation. 

“I…do...not…share,” Michonne’s gaze met Jadis’ again as her free hand reached outward and grabbed Rick’s worn blue chambray shirt and pulled him to her. Her lips wore a full on a smirk as she slowly ran her tongue over his lips. Satisfied that she had made her point she released her grip on his shirt, and with sword, in hand, she walked away.

Rick sighed, and his shoulders lowered in relief. “What she said,” he threw at Jadis as he turned and followed Michonne, leaving Daryl to lead her back to her place at the gate.


End file.
